Late Night Conversations
by Osa P
Summary: Relena and Hilde have a sleepover that leads to something else..... RHR this is cracked up but please review anywayz. i want flames!


Author: Sari  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Source of power no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!  
  
Pairings: R+H+R (oh, god)  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Warnings: Silliness, late-night conversations, my muse on crack(scary!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Relena and Hilde, or any thing else important for that matter. I do however own this fic. My muse just helped a little  
  
Feedback: My heart will go on and on....But my mind won't, so e-mail me at sari-chan@excite.com  
  
Late-Night Conversations  
  
"...but I can't help myself! He is just soo~ooo gorgeous!", Hilde explained, swooning. Relena snickered. This girl had been hit hard by Cupid's arrow.  
  
Hilde stopped being so dramatic and turned serious.  
  
"So Relena, who do you like?", she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Relena blushed and began to stutter out a reply. "Heero...he's-he's..um....well, I was there when he crashe and when I looked into his eyes, we just-  
  
clicked! He's real shy though...and-and Dr. J was a total heartless bastard for riding him off all his emtions." After her heart felt speech, Relena was  
  
left with a pink tint to her cheecks.  
  
Hilde giggled. And she thought she had it bad. "Been thinkin' about him all the time ne?", she nudged her in the side. Relena nodded. "Even at night,   
  
eh?" Again Relena nodded, then realized what she'd done and blushed furiously. Her dark haired companion bust out laughing at her complete and utter  
  
embarrisment. Relena's eyes narrowed as she thought of something to get back at Hilde with.  
  
"Hilde, have you ever kissed a girl?", she asked smugly.  
  
"Yep.", she said while nodding. Relena's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Before ya start teasing me about being a lesbian or somin', it was my ex-boyfriends sister. We got along pretty well and she thought of me as a   
  
sister. So, ya, sometimes we kissed."  
  
Relena gaped. She had no idea Hilde had lost a friend like that. Of course she knew that her ex-boyfriend had been a haughty Oz pilot corrupted by  
  
power, but to lose two close friends in an instant. It was horrible.  
  
As Relena was silently pondering about Hilde's feelings, the german asked her the same question.   
  
"What-WHAT kind of a question is that!", she sputtered.   
  
"You came up with it.", she shrugged then grinned,"So who was it?"  
  
"NO ONE!"  
  
"Oh I bet no one's the name for her, ain't it?", she said slyly.  
  
Relena shouted in frustration. Hilde finally stopped teasing and looked serious. "Can I buy a shirt that says 'I'm With The Lesbian'?" For five seconds.  
  
"Omae O Korosu!!!", Relena shrieked. The two girls laughed and fought the remander of the night and the next morning.  
  
The next day as Relena was going through a heavy stack of paperwork, she thought back to the night/morning before. 'Hm. I don't think I would ever   
  
kiss a girl. I have Heero, and I want to keep my body pure for him....but I wonder what it's like. How would it feel if I kissed Hilde?' She threw her pen  
  
across the room and fell out of her chair. 'Where the hell did that come from?! I never thought about her that way!' Her mind contradicted her, for she  
  
had in fact thought about Hilde before, but it was an overlap of Heero's face. 'Oh my God...' She rushed out of her office in search of Hilde.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As she walked down the halls of her workplace, she heard the distinct sound of high-heeled spice girl like shoes behind her. 'I recognize those   
  
anywhere' She turned and called out, "Miss Relena! What a suprise."  
  
Relena kept on running as if not hearing Hilde. She ran until she had crashed into Hilde, tumbling to the ground on top of her. Then Relena kissed her  
  
full on the lips, a hidden passion escaping from deep inside her.  
  
As they broke apart, Hilde smirked. "I guess I'll have to buy that t-shirt after all."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Don't ask. My muse was most likely on crack when I thought of this. I am never laying in the hallway again!  
  
Relena: That was fun.  
  
Hilde: Can we do it again?  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-maybe.  
  
Relena&Hilde: Yeah! 


End file.
